


The Wrong Side of the Mirror

by Amazable01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01
Summary: The idea of a reflection is completely different than you believe.Patton is Logan’s “Reflection”, a person who’s trained to grow up and know a person perfectly, so they can copy the other’s motions and act as what people see in the mirror.But one fatal flaw shows Logan the true nature of his reflection. Now, he has to find a way to save Patton before his reflection is replaced forever.





	1. Patton

I lay down in the bed on the soundstage, head hitting the pillow. I stay perfectly still until-

“That’s a wrap. Sleeping footage is playing.” I hear the director say.

I stand, stretching my back a bit. “How was today?”

She walks over, smiling as she pats me on the back a bit. “Perfect. Flawless as ever, Patton.” She wraps her arm around my shoulders, smiling. “I’m not supposed to pick favorites in my sector, but you’re definitely up there.”

I grin brighter. “Thanks! I just wanna make sure Logan is doing what needs to be done.”

“And you are. Now, you’re on break since we’re running your alt for the next week. Get some rest, you’ve earned it.”

I smile. “Don’t let Logan die on me now.”

She chuckles, patting me on the back. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

I nod, walking past the other sound stages. Most of them are closed down by now. Logan had a late night, so I’m one of the only people left wandering the cavernous halls.

“PATTY~!”

But not the only one, it seems.

Something picks me up from behind with a bit of sinister giggle, practically ripping my feet from the ground. “How was your recording, Patty boy~?”

“Good, Remus.” Honestly, if you met Roman before Remus, you’d probably be appalled by how two people who look exactly the same can be so different.

Then again, it’s the same with Logan and me. But much less extreme. I AM good at my job, after all.

“Rumors are spreading that you’ll be replaced one of these days, Remus.”

And there’s the other one. Declyn, Virgil’s reflection strides down the hall purposely, an air of mystique and poise despite his charge’s affinity for emo clothing and black smears under his eyes.

Remus’ boisterous laugh shakes me a bit as he holds me. “They couldn’t. I’m too good at my job! No one’s as talented at playing my brother as me!”

I shake my head. Remus is… a little eccentric. Perhaps even a bit delusional. He believes he’s Roman’s long lost twin, and that once his stint as a Reflection is over, he’ll get to swap places with the actor.

I know better than to be that hopeful, by now.

“True, true.” Declyn turns to me with a bit of a smirk. “So, lose your cool today?”

I can’t help but laugh. “Never.”

He shrugs. “Didn’t expect you to. But, you’re one of the longest Reflections that’s not been replaced, that I’m aware of. It’s impressive acting skills. Especially for your robot.”

I sigh, knowing better than to start this fight again. “Re, mind putting me down? I need to change. You know how they get about cleaning this tie…”

The man practically drops me, sighing. “You should come hang out with us while you’re on break, Patty cakes! You’re always so busy.”

“Yeah, Patton. Come on. We’ve got fun things planned if you want to come enjoy our company.”

I wince. “Sorry! Gotta pass. I’m… I’m busy this week.” I turn on my heel to walk away from the groaning men quickly.

“Call me if you wanna actually enjoy yourself, Patton!” Declyn calls as they begin to walk away.

Despite Logan’s actual friends being very nice, their Reflections aren’t really. Remus is just a bit too much of a bad thing, and I really wouldn’t want to attempt to get too close to Declyn and his two faced relationships.

If it wasn’t for the fact that I know no one else, I’d probably find some new friends.

I step into my room, carefully undoing the tie and the two buttons at the top, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall.

tick... tick… tick… tick… tick…

I find myself tapping my toe to the rhythm of the timepiece.

tap... tap… tap… tap… tap…

Soon, I’ve stripped off the costume I’m in, and I’m changing into some soft, fleece pj pants and a tee-shirt adorned with little paw prints.

I walk over to my bed, laying down with a heavy head, eyes drifting shut as I try to block out the now noisy sound of an ever ticking clock. My eyes shut, as the overbearing stress of time ticks me off to sleep.


	2. Logan

Another day, another quiet morning. I sit up, looking into the mirror with a soft sigh. Slipping on my glasses, I look at the bags under my eyes with a sigh.

Perhaps I should take a day off of work. I’ve been at this for months, and everyone at my job wouldn’t mind me taking a week for myself. Some people would probably prefer it, but Janice isn’t important, now.

“Maybe a day at that spa that Roman’s always raving about…” I mutter to myself, reaching over to grab my phone and call my boss.

“Logan? Are you alright?” I hear Lucas ask. “You’re late. Well, that is to say, you’re calling about on time, which is late for you.”

“I’m taking the day off. I’m… I believe I may be suffering from something…” I answer back.

“Must be serious then. I won’t question it. You get some rest. You have MORE than enough vacation days for it.”

A soft smile makes its way onto my face. “Thank you, sir. I promise to be much more productive once I return.”

“Yeah, yeah. Relax. Enjoy yourself.” He hangs up.

I let my hand hit the bed with a soft sigh. Looking up at the ceiling, I pull my phone in front of my face. I press a couple buttons, before pulling the phone to my ear.

“Logan! Aren’t… aren’t you at work?”

I sigh at the loud voice. “I’m taking the day off. Do you want to go to that spa, today?”

Roman gasps. “I’m coming over RIGHT now, get yourself ready!” He hangs up.

I sigh again, letting my hand drop to the covers. Sitting up, I stare at the reflection in the mirror.

“God… Am I… Do I look that bad…?” I mutter, rubbing my eyes.

My reflection looks almost… dead. Bags under my eyes, my blue eyes looking almost gray in the light. My skin is sickly and pale, and I can’t help but look away. I wrap my arms around myself and sigh.  _ Maybe everything will get better after today… _

Roman bursts through the door, flourishing. “Good morning, Specks! You’re looking incredible today!”

I blink, confused. “You’ve got to be kidding. I look horrific.”

“Not true! But, we should get you dressed in something casual. I wanna take you to the best place in town for relaxation!”

I quickly slip into some jeans and a t-shirt, sighing. “Roman… Does this seriously work miracles?”

“Indeed! Even Virgil felt more relaxed and rejuvenated after he visited!”

I turn around, raising an eyebrow as I slip on my letterman jacket with the galaxy print on the sleeves, pocketing my keys and phone. “You’ve got to be playing with me.”

“I’m not! Swear on my whole Disney collection!” He raises his hands in defense. “It’s just a really awesome place! Very quiet.”

I nod. “Alright. Let’s go.”

He leads me off, and out the door of my apartment to his car.

As we sit down, I feel a heavy weight settle on my shoulders as I look in the car’s mirror. I look awful. I FEEL awful.

Honestly, I don’t think this trip will help me, but… Anything to help would be really nice…

Roman drives off, turning some quiet disney instrumentals on as we drive through town.

Watching out the window, I see the metal and glass surfaces of the city melt into a lush and green countryside. I can see animals walking around, birds twisting through the air gracefully. Even a few fish hop out of the water and plunge back in with a soft splash. Roman hums along to whatever song is on the radio as we begin driving into the mountains.

“Why are we going up here?” I ask.

“It’s a natural hot spring spa. They say the experience is best when you’re far away from your stressors, and the man-made aspect of everyday life.” He parks the car. “Speaking of, we’ll need to leave the car here, and hike a bit.”

I step out, leaving my things in the car at Roman’s request. “Hike? What do you mean by that?”

“They have everything taken care of, so we just need to hike up there! Com’on, you said you wanted to feel better!”

I mutter as the other starts dragging me to a path. “I don’t think exercise will make me feel much better…”

We hike for a while. As we get further from the car, from my phone, from anything remotely related to my job, I feel myself getting… better. Feeling better.  _ Maybe Roman has a point… _


End file.
